Lucifer
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Cuando un ángel cae al infierno una mano amiga brinda ayuda y protección a cambio de ser integrante del ejercito de Lucifer...Yoshiko lo aprendería con Nico


-Lo siento Yocchan pero… Amo a Chika-Chan…

Tan pocas palabras para destruir un gran corazón y más a un ángel caído como lo era Yohane o su nombre real Tsushima Yoshiko. La joven que dio un rotundo no mientras destruía lo cuerdo de la peliazul fue Riko Sakurauchi la que alguna vez fue su amiga de infancia por la cual comenzó a tener sentimientos pero justo cuando llegó la preparatoria Uranohoshi donde cursaría el primer año planeaba abrirse frente a su Lily como la llamaba.

Ahora la pobre datenshi estaba rota, inútil, sola, confundida, al borde de romper en llanto, herida, deprimida, rechazada, triste y cansada… La pobre estaba con su corazón hecho trizas, no sabía ni que hacer con su vida, se sentía destruida y no se sentía suficiente ni para ser idol ni tampoco para ser amada.

La pobre se volteó mientras comenzaba a pensar sobre todo en esa mirada, esas palabras y esa sensación de sentirte un poco cosa. Lo sabía o bueno lo suponía, conocía de antemano que Riko salía con la líder del grupo de las Aquors aunque pensaba que por asuntos del grupo ya que la pelirroja era la compositora pero no contaba que llegarían más lejos de ser amigas.

Ahora posiblemente la mayor haría una cara de sufrimiento por pesar y lastima de su amiga pero siempre albergando que la datenshi encontrara el corazón aunque para nuestra pobre protagonista probablemente se burlaría de ella de su infelicidad completa como si la odiara por placer…Si en verdad Riko supuestamente la odiaba tanto debía que abandonarla y continuar su relación pero alejada de la chuni como si ambas nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Se maldecía por ser suave y de buen corazón hasta se maldecía el tener esa maldita identidad como Yohane, sólo era una invención barata…Ella solo quería ser como era en realidad, una chica normal con una vida normal y quizás una mente normal. Simplemente Yoshiko Tsushima.

No soportando más la desdichada peliazul se echó a correr mientras unas gotas breves y luminosas surgían de sus ojos, la pobre chica quería desaparecer de este mundo ingrato y malagradecido. No sabía ni cuánto tiempo había corrido ni siquiera la distancia que recorrió pero si ese parque…Si, Yoshiko estaba en ese viejo parque donde solía jugar con Hanamaru sobretodo ese columpio donde conoció a esa pelirroja de coletas.

Una vez más volvió a las andanzas de correr hasta morir si era necesario pero no pasó ni dos manzanas cuando una fuerza la detuvo del brazo. La peliazul se volteó aunque de reojo la figura de una mujer de cabello negro con ojos escarlatas brillantes de una apariencia infantil. Vestida de suéter rosa y unas medias negras hasta la pantorrilla, usaba gafas de cristal y era un poco alta mínimo 4 centímetros…La misma estatura de su Lily, de 1,60 para ser preciso.

La datenshi fulminó su mirada hundida en ríos salados que emanaban de sus ojos aunque la ahora idol veterana Yazawa Nico no se inmutó frente a esa dolida mirada. De hecho la mayor e incluso maestra de la datenshi en su tierna infancia conocía muy bien a su "Demonio más leal" como le decía e incluso sabía de las relaciones del naciente grupo Aquors desde lo amistoso a lo romántico…La pobre no andaba bien a lo cual se disponía a hablar pero un manotazo se lo impidió mientras la peliazul corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta quien sabe donde a lo cual la pobre idol se dispuso a irse hacia la casa de la menor. Afortunadamente la pobre chica llegó a su casa que se encontraba cerca aprovechando un atajo que conocía aunque la ex idol no se rendía así de simple.

La datenshi abrió con llaves para subir a su habitación y encerrarse en su cuarto oscuro como el color que la identificaba como la oscuridad que se carcomía en su corazón, se acostó en su cama bocabajo mientras sollozaba no sin antes dañar algunos cuadros al suelo entre ellos una foto donde el grupo de school idols estaban presentes e irónicamente el vidrio roto señaló a la pianista junto a la pelinaranja, si, esas dos personas que mataron al pobre ángel caído.

No contaba que la ahora leyenda Nico Nii estaba cerca del lugar de los hechos de manera sigilosa caminó hacia ella mientras la pobre sollozaba de manera muy ahogada. Después de un rato la joven peliazul estaba sentada en el sofá del apartamento de su sensei mientras ésta le preparaba un té, caminó hacia el lugar dejando la taza en su pequeña mesa de noche.

La ex idol se sentó al lado de su discípula la cual se disponía un dar un pequeño sorbo a su taza para después decir con una voz baja y profunda en parte con una mirada apagada, no movió su rostro

-Nico-sama…Cuando estoy con usted por alguna razón siento que me lleva a la fuerza

La mujer quedó callada por un momento mientras la datenshi preguntó

-¿Qué? ¿No va a decirme algo?...Si puede llamarme Yoshiko puede hacerlo, ya no me interesa esto

La idol con una mirada llena de humildad puso su mano sobre el hombro de la menor la cual no se inmutó en recibir tal muestra de afecto por parte de su sensei

-Yohane… ¿Quieres que te consuele?

La menor ladeó sus muertos ojos ahora sin esa luz que la caracterizaba

-¿Y luego me dará la espalda y se burlará de mí? Yo paso

La pobre mujer se acercó hacia la datenshi aunque la parte rara era que tomó la cara de su pupila y quizás una de sus "Creaciones" como llamaba a los talentos de su agencia para luego mirarla a sus ojos…La pobre Nico quería llorar ya que no era la única en sufrir y más cuando su amada esposa tenía una aventura con un compañero de trabajo y después un triste e inminente divorcio

Con voz profunda pero apagada dijo mientras observaba a su alumna

-No eres la única que sufre por amor mi querida Yoshiko… Yo como tú no puedo olvidar a Maki-chan ni siquiera los buenos momentos que tuvimos- La pobre mujer miró de reojo a la distancia un cuadro de una chica de coletas y suéter rosa abrazando a una pelirroja de pelo corta y alta que se sonrojaba mientras su mirada era de molestia aunque sonreía levemente

-Pero, tu como yo estamos conscientes de que no todo puede durar toda la vida ni mucho menos lo que floreció dentro de ti. Si Riko ama a Chika pues debe hacerlo…Y Maki-chan…Ella ya tiene alguien que le dará una nueva vida

La pobre datenshi derramó lagrimas aunque debía admitir su situación aunque sentía tristeza de su sensei, pareciera que ayer además de la exigente maestra que era fuera la alegre ama de casa, una gran esposa y madre pero ahora sólo era una triste mujer sola…Ruby estudiaría en Hokkaido, Dia se iría a estudiar a Estados Unidos y Maki estaría viviendo en Grecia con su actual pareja.

El único consuelo de la pobre pelinegra era su trabajo, sus idols y su agencia. De eso ni nada más, la datenshi no entendía el por qué sus tías o bueno las mejores amigas no hacían nada al respecto ya que no importa si un lado opuesto se separa o se pelea vuelve a unirse pero ahora era irremediable, dicha chispa dejó de existir…La respuesta sería la misma, alardear su matrimonio, su familia, sus logros.

Nico en algún momento fue arrogante y quizás presumida pero ahora la vida le pagó con la misma moneda, no tenía a la chica, sus hijas crecieron, sus amigas eran un cero a la izquierda, tenía comodidades pero eran simples cosas vacías sin nada de valor hasta en una ocasión en medio de una borrachera se maldijo así misma por ser una "Vieja inservible" e incluso lloró cuál borracho solitario y claro Umi y Eli estando borrachas se burlaron de la pobre creyendo que era un número de su talento como actriz y de Nozomi ni se diga, la malnacida grabó el momento aunque las únicas que la consolaron fueron Rin y Hanayo sobretodo la mujer gato que la llevó a un callejón para desahogar su llanto.

La pobre peliazul bajó la mirada mientras miraba su té reflejando su sufrimiento y tristeza absoluta, al rato una pequeña gota cayó sobre el recipiente para luego la desdichada diera otro sorbo. La pobre miró su móvil mientras la imagen era de una pelirroja pequeña de coletas y ojos dorados, con una voz apagada dijo mientras temblaba de tristeza

-Aun así, no quería escucharlo decirlo- Trataba infructuosamente de limpiarse las lágrimas a lo cual la pobre idol unió sus manos a los de su pupila con tal de darle unos pequeños ánimos

-No puedo entenderlo…Toda mi vida quise estar a su lado pero ahora siento que no la podré alcanzar jamás ni siquiera entiendo como alguien como Chika se fijó en ella

La ex idol suspiró

-Quizás tengas razón pero aunque salga con alguien siempre te verá como su mejor amiga, una compañera de grupo y una kouhai…Hasta mi hija Ruby te respeta como la gran Yohane, Hanamaru e incluso mis hermanas.

La pobre mayor miró a su discipula de arriba abajo y de manera rápida la abrazó poniendo su rostro sobre el hombro de la datenshi la cual tocó brevemente los cabellos de su sensei . La pobre ojirroja acariciaba levemente la cintura de la chuni aunque era pasable como una muestra de afecto de una maestra a una alumna pero no contaba que la pobre Nico quería alimentar su nada sexual que comenzaba de la nada, se daba en la nada y terminaba en eso: Nada.

La pobre acercaba su rostro a la datenshi que estaba completamente aturdida ante la reacción extraña de su sensei

-Tú no es la única que ha sido herida por la persona que más quieres. Siempre me he preguntado desde ese día el por que Maki-chan me dejó o que fue lo que hice mal para que eso ocurriera… ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente buena? A veces pienso que toda su vida fui un fetiche para ella

-Nico-sama, ¿Qué está haciendo?- La datenshi estaba en pausa cuando unas manos hurgaban entre su camisa mientras movían sus pechos como si dibujara su forma

-Yoshiko…Son iguales, tus pechos son iguales a los de ellas- La idol tenía una sonrisa triste y nostálgica mientras jugaba sobre los senos de la datenshi que trataba de contener sus sonidos pero ella pareciera que estaba ansiosa de esas caricias, de esas caricias que nunca recibiría de su antigua Lily. La mayor detuvo su acción sacando sus manos de la camisa escolar, se miró las manos y hizo un bufido de enojo

-¿No llevas brassier?

La peliazul se sonrojó y ladeó la mirada en señal de sentir vergüenza

-No usé un sujetador pero luego me encontré con Riko

La vieja idol abrió la camisa de la datenshi a lo cual no dudó en pulsar con los dedos la zona blanda o otras veces movía de a lado a otro, el tacto era como si movía una especie de onigiri o a veces pulsaba los pezones como si fueran botones y a todo eso la pobre datenshi roja frente a semejantes acciones y en menos de nada emitió un gemido algo pequeño pero muy erótico.

-¿Cómo se siente Yoshiko?

-¡Se siente bien!

Las dos mujeres se detuvieron dando a una datenshi con los ojos saltones mientras Nico ladeó su mirada mientras se cubría la boca. Después de unos segundos la ojimorada inclinó su mirada al suelo mientras la mayor le acariciaba la cabeza por medio de pequeñas palmadas. Finalmente ambas se miraban muy fijamente, la peliazul miraba las escarlatas de la mayor o en viceversa a los purpuras de la menor.

Una pregunta rodeaba la escena de dos mujeres mirándose a los ojos, ¿Quién de ellas iba a consolar primero? La pregunta se ignoraba mientras unos brazos rodeaban a la pelinegra la cual ahogaba los labios de la datenshi, las prendas se caían sobre el suelo hasta llevarse el acto hasta el sofá de terciopelo de la mayor.

La datenshi indefensa y caída en el sofá sufría los besos de la mayor sobretodo sus pechos notables y pequeños, la menor se sentía rara mientras sus pechos eran probados en verdad se sentía muy bien, se sentía útil para alimentar el deseo de su sensei…Suaves y cálidos al tacto como lo hacía con Maki en sus tiempos mozos.

La pelinegra sostenía a su ángel caído por la cintura mientras quitaba sus bragas a lo cual la menor invitaba a los dedos de su sensei, a su Ojou sama la cual no dudó en usar dos dedos dentro del tesoro de la peliazul. La chuni apretaba los brazos de su querida maestra que seguía jugando con sus dedos en esa humedad caliente.

La ojimorada se revolcaba y se retorcía de placer mientras los empujes de los dedos incluyendo los besos y lametones hacia su cuerpo, por otro lado la ex idol sudaba por la frente mientras apretaba los dientes como si tratara de llorar por hacerle eso a su amada alumna. La datenshi lloraba si por el daño o por el placer pero una cosa a resaltar era que amaba sentirse utilizada y besada como si el propio diablo la acogería no sin antes mostrar su lado gentil y honorable.

Los besos, los jadeos, la respiración agitada y las jergas de dos idols fundiendo sus almas hasta arderse en lo más profundo del infierno y los besos entre ambas chicas hacían testigo a todo el complejo hasta las horas de la noche.

Ya era de día donde un rayo de luz golpeaba la cara de ambas chicas aunque la primera en levantarse fue Nico que usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y una playera blanca hasta las rodillas al tiempo que su brazo derecho y su hombro izquierdo estaban muy bien tatuados. La mayor se paró de su cama mientras veía a la datenshi durmiendo y babeando en la cama abrazando un demonio de peluche.

Le parecía tierno esa parte quedando inmóvil por unos dos minutos hasta que fue a la cocina a servir agua y unas pastillas del día después, quería cocinar algo pero no sabía que iría a hacer para el desayuno o bueno le dio pereza, cocinar para ella misma ya era aburrido por lo cual prefería comprar un Maruchan o algo barato.

Caminó un poco más hacia la datenshi para acostarse a su lado, aunque intentó apartarse de lado por temor a una reacción enfurecida de la menor pero un abrazo por la espalda la atrapo. La datenshi en medio de sus sueños abrazaba a su sensei lo cual contentó de manera breve a la vieja idol.

La pelinegra caería en la misma depresión ya que Uranohoshi cerrara sus puertas y la datenshi iría a estudiar en Corea pero no quería adelantarse a las cosas, por ahora agradecería a su ángel caído mientras la tenía en sus brazos y besaba levemente su frente. Quizás se sentía de lo peor pero tuvo sus razones para consolar a su alumna.

La joven susurró levemente a su sensei por el oído

-No se lo vaya a decir a nadie pero…Gracias sensei, se sintió increíble

La menor besó a su sensei en sus labios para dormir entre sus brazos a lo cual la ex idol ni dudó en aferrarse a una de sus amadas creaciones y posible su sucesora en los escenarios pero nunca ser mejor de lo que Nico Nii, jamás pero si tendría el derecho en ser la mejor pero estando en sabanas y desnuda.


End file.
